


Tatort Musik-Ficlets

by Klara_Blum



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stelle deinen MP3-Player auf Zufallswiedergabe und schreibe für jeden Titel ein Drabble (oder mehr)</p><p>1. Saltatio Mortis – Koma, Uwe Kohnau & Cenk Batu<br/>2. America – That's all I've got to say, Till Ritter & Robert Hellmann<br/>3. Fertig Los – Links, Rechts, Links, Till Ritter & Felix Stark<br/>4 Subway to Sally - Liebeszauber, Lena Odenthal & Mario Kopper<br/>5. Biermösl Blosn – Der Karmeliter, Augenthaler & Riedmüller</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saltatio Mortis – Koma (Batu & Kohnau)

“Du bist ein Arschloch weißt du das? Und verdammt bescheuert noch dazu.” Uwe starrte Cenk böse an. “Was glaubst du sind Vorschriften? Nette Vorschläge sie man befolgen kann wenn man gerade Lust dazu hat, oder wie?” 

Er redete sich immer weiter in Rage. “Hab ich dir nicht genaue Anweisungen gegeben wie du dich zu verhalten hast? Und was machst du? Das genau Gegenteil.” Der Zorn in seiner Stimme war jetzt nicht mehr zu überhören. “Und jetzt? Du siehst ja wohin es dich gebracht hat!”

Cenk reagierte nicht. Wie auch? Nur die Maschinen arbeiteten unbeeindruckt weiter. Monitore zeigten Zahlen und Graphen, die er doch nicht verstand. Und dazwischen: Cenk, vor lauter Verbänden kaum zu erkennen. Uwe wollte sich zwingen genau hinzuschauen, aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen floh er aus dem Zimmer, knallte die Tür der Intensivstation hinter sich zu und lief. Einfach immer weiter ohne zu denken...


	2. America – That's all I've got to say (Ritter & Hellmann)

“Und das ist endgültig?”

Hellmann schaute ein wenig betreten zu Boden, “Hm.”

Eine Weile schauten sich die beiden schweigend an. Ritter durchbrach die Stille, “Warum?”

“Weil ich nicht mehr kann...ich merke wie mich die Fälle immer mehr fertig machen, das tote Mädchen neulich...und dann riskieren wir dauernd unsern Arsch. Und für was? Für ein Gehalt bei dem ichs gerade mal schaffe meine Miete zu bezahlen...“

„Ach,“ fiel Ritter ihm ins Wort, „Darum gehts also: Ums Geld, ja da bist du bei so einer Schicki-Micki Security-Firma ja prima aufgehoben.“

„Verdammt noch mal, du hörst mir nicht zu. Klar bezahlen die besser, aber ich hab doch grad gesagt, dass mich der Job hier einfach fertig macht.“

„Was meinst du denn wäre eine angemessene Bezahlung für das was wir tun? Leute hinter Gitter zu bringen die kleine Kinder umbringen?“

Hellman starrte ihn nur zornig an. „Du kannst so ein Arschloch sein, weißt du das?“ Er stürmte zur Tür, blickte sich noch einmal um, fauchte „Mehr hab ich dir nicht zu sagen,“ und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.


	3. Fertig Los – Links, Rechts, Links (Ritter & Stark)

“Bist du ganz sicher, dass wir hier links müssen?” fragte Felix.

“Natürlich.” schnappte Till, “oder kennst du den Weg besser?”

“Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir hier schon mal waren.”

“Quatsch, das bildest du dir nur ein. Ich weiß genau wo wir sind, hier müssen wir links und da vorne dann rechts.” Er fuchtelte mit den Armen um anzuzeigen, was er mit 'da vorne' meinte...irgendwas zwischen 'Die nächste Abbiegung' und 'Am Ende der Straße'

“Und du meinst nicht, dass wir nicht einfach mal nach dem Weg fragen sollten?”

Till verdrehte die Augen und murrte “Frauen! Warum müsst ihr dauernd nach dem Weg fragen, nur weil wir einmal die falsche Abzweigung genommen haben?”

Felix ignorierte den Kommentar “Weil wir schon gut 20 Minuten zu spät sind.”

“Was sind schon 20 Minuten? Der hat heute noch den ganzen Tag Geburtstag...und ja genau, hier müssen wir wieder links.”

Felix seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, “Gut, wenn du meinst.”


	4. Subway to Sally - Liebeszauber (Odenthal & Kopper)

“Und?” grinste Kopper. “Wie war die Zeugenbefragung?”

Lena warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, “Die nächste Wahrsagerin befragst du wieder. Das war ja sowas von unerträglich.”

“Lass mich raten: lange Lebenslinien, ein gut aussehender reicher Mann und drei Kinder.”

“Noch son Spruch und dir nützen deine Lebenslinien nichts mehr, egal wie lang sie auch sein mögen.”

Er hob abwehrend die Hände, “Gnade, aber jetzt rück schon raus, was hat sie gesagt?”

Lena seufzte, “wenig, also eigentlich gar nichts was uns weiterhelfen würde, und dann hat sie mir das hier gegeben,” sie zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Tasche und reichte es ihrem Kollegen.

“Was ist das?”

“Ein Liebestrank.”

“WAS?”

“Ja du hast schon richtig gehört...seh ich wirklich so aus als ob ich das nötig hätte?”

Kopper setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, “Aber nein, du siehst aus wie eine vielbeschäftigte Frau, die einfach keine Zeit hat lange auf Männersuche zu gehen und deswegen den Prozess auch mal etwas abkürzen muss.”, er öffnete das Fläschchen und schnupperte am Inhalt. “Hey, das riecht gut. Meinst du damit kann man Essen würzen?”

“Untersteh dich!”

“Wieso? Hast du Angst , dass er doch wirkt?”

Wenn Kopper nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass seine Kollegin über solchen Regungen stand, hätte er schwören können, dass sie rot wurde.

“Quatsch...aber wer weiß, was sie da reingetan hat. Ich will keine Magenverstimmung.”

“Natürlich...aber von meinem Essen hat noch nie jemand eine Magenverstimmung bekommen.”


	5. Biermösl Blosn – Der Karmeliter (Augenthaler & Riedmüller)

“Ja da frag ma am besten mal den Benediktiner da vorn. Vielleicht hat der was gsehn.”

“Das is kein Benediktiner.”

“Wie?”, Riedmüller warf seinem jungen Kollegen einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

“Das ist ein Karmeliter.” erklärte Augenthaler mit freundlichem Grinsen...natürlich mit freundlichem Grinsen, Augenthalter hatte es bisher nicht geschafft länger als 30 Sekunden am Stück nicht zu grinsen.

“Und woher wissn sie des?” jetzt mussterte er seinen Kollegen fast misstrauisch.

“Des erkennt ma am Gwand”...klar, woran auch sonst.

“Sie erkennen das.” korrigierte er ihn.

“Ich kenn mich da halt ein bisserl aus, weil...”

“Weil,” bohrte Riedmüller nach.

Augenthaler blickte ein wenig theatralisch gen Himmel, “Ja mei, weils meine Eltern gern ghabt hätten wenn ich ins Kloster gegangen wär.”

Riedmüller blieb so plötzlich stehen als wäre er gegen eine Wand gerannt, “Wie?”

Jetzt wechselte Augenthalter tatsächlich von 'grinsen' zu 'genervt schauen', “Ja, jetzt tun sie net sü überrascht, aufm Dorf passierts auch heut noch, dass Eltern den jüngsten Sohn ins Kloster schicken...oder es zumindest versuchen.”

“Und Sie sind der jüngste?” hackte Riedmüller nach.

“Ja,” bestätigte er, und bevor Riedmüller weiter fragen konnte fügte er hinzu, “Ich hab sieben ältere Geschwister.”

“Sieben?”

“Ja wenn ichs doch sag.”

“Ich glaub da hätte ich auch überlegt ins Kloster zu gehen...nur um meine Ruhe zu haben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß ich bin der einziger, der dieses Team kennt aber ich mag es halt.


End file.
